1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion-activated electrical switch and, specifically, one which does not require the use of a flowable, electrically conductive material, such as mercury.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known for many years to employ various types of electrical switches which are structured to move between an “off” position wherein the electrical circuit is not complete and one or more “on” positions wherein the electrical circuit is complete, thereby permitting electrical energy to energize whatever article or appliance is to receive the electrical energy, when desired.
Among the known electrical switches are mechanical switches, which move a conductive element into and out of physical contact with other switch components to achieve switch open and switch closed positions.
It has also been known to employ mercury in switches wherein in one position the mercury is located in an “off” position as a result of the lack of continuous electrical contact. In another position generally achieved by tilting the switch so as to cause the mercury to flow to a different position wherein the electrical circuit is complete, the switch is in the “on” position. One of the major problems with mercury is that it has been recognized as a hazardous material. For example, the European Union Directive 2002/95/EC entitled “Restriction of Hazardous Substances (RoHS)” restricts the use of certain hazardous substances in electrical and electronic equipment sold or used in the European Union after Jul. 1, 2006. Mercury is among the materials listed within this category.
There remains, therefore, a very real and substantial need for an improved electrical switch which is activated by motion and avoids the use of hazardous materials.